Aceia Draigen/Schooling
This article is the property of '''Melly-B. '''Only she is allowed to edit this, with the exception of collaborators and admins. ''' If you wish to make any changes inquire with Melly '''Schooling Elementary School Years After losing her parents so close to the start of her schooling, Ace didn't do well during her first year. She distanced herself from the other kids and only did work when she was scolded by her teachers or adoptive parents. Halfway through her second year, a new girl named Alisha Kotoden moved to her school. She noticed that Ace was also alone and, though Ace hardly acknowledged Alisha's presence, the two spent the majority of their time together. Eventually, Ace started to break out of her shell and the two became close friends, promising to never let the other be alone again. As they grew up, Alisha began to branch out with her friend group while Ace maintained a close bond with only a couple of people. They both excelled in their studies, each helping the other in areas they struggled with until it was time to pick a High School. They both applied to both UA and Shiketsu High, though when it came time to take the entrance exam, only Ace was accepted to the Hero Course in UA, while only Alisha was accepted to Shiketsu's Hero course. The two were disappointed, however, they agreed that the best thing for each of them to do was to become the best hero they could wherever they could. They split ways promising to be the best they could be. 'UA Years' Once she enrolled at UA, Ace began making more friends with her classmates, and even some of the students in other classes. She did ok in all her classes but excelled in Hero Studies and Quirk Development. It was in her time at UA which she developed her Clone and Armor ability, along with her fighting style. During her first year as a student, Ace quickly became slightly disappointed with UA's teaching strategies, making many of the same remarks stated by Aizawa in the main series. It was because of this disappointment that Ace began taking extracurricular classes to improve her techniques and applied to take her provisional licensing exam early. During this exam, she met Keigo Takami, the Wing hero: Hawks. They confronted each other multiple times throughout their exam, though by the end each had come to respect the other's abilities. They met up afterward and exchanged information in the hopes of training together, which they ended up doing almost every weekend from then on. She was able to meet up with Alisha during their third year when UA and Shiketsu had a Joint Training Session together to improve relations between the schools and improve the cooperation of their students. The two happened to be placed on the same team and ended up winning the majority of their matches, much to the annoyance of another Shiketsu High student named Senfu Kiken, a student who constantly needed to prove himself over Alisha due to the similarities in their electrical quirks. On their walk out of the locker room to the cafeteria, he confronted the two of them and, after a few words back and forth, he discharged his quirk at Alisha to antagonize her into challenging him to another match. Unfortunately, he didn't realize that after all their matches, Ace had built up a massive positive charge from channeling Alisha's quirk. This massive difference in charges, combined with Ace's natural conduciveness diverted his beam straight to Ace and hit her full-on, overcharging the shock and stopping Ace's heart. As soon as she hit the ground, most of the electrical force dissipated, but Alisha still had to negate the remaining negative charge. They tried to wake her but she wasn't breathing and had no pulse. A student ran for help from a pro but before they could get back, Alisha had begun using her quirk to resuscitate Ace. It was then when Alisha's quirk's true ability revealed itself, the ability to restart and stabilize a person's natural electrical impulses that flow throughout the body. This gave them the time to wait for Recovery Girl to heal the electrical burns across Ace's body and jumpstart her body's natural healing process. They brought Ace back to the nurse's office and she came to after a couple of hours of rest. The two shared a late dinner and parted once again, promising to be stronger the next time they met. Category:Aceia Draigen Category:Melly-B